swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Morguss
|birth= |death=*Prior to 15,000 BBY, Varl *c. 3,631 BBY,Hutts: Shadow of Varl Agravar |species=Agravaran |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Black |skin=Red |cyber= |era=Old Republic eraStar Wars: Hutts: Cult of Varl |affiliation=*Cult of Varl *Order of Agravar |masters= |apprentices= }} Morguss, also known as Morguss the Powerful, the Shadow of Varl, and the Ancient One, was a powerful Agravaran force-sensitive of the Cult of Varl and the near extinct Order of Agravar. Born on the Hutt-controlled world of Agravar, Morguss became a very dark force-user, frightening the leaders of his planet and the Order of Agravar, forcing them to sell him into slavery to the Hutts on Varl. Agravar was raised by the Hutts and was given the title of Hutt Priest of the Cult of Varl — a rarity in the Cult of Varl — eventually becoming the Grand Hutt Priest, or leader of the priests and cultists, of the Cult — an occurance that had never happened before. After becoming the leader of the cultists, Morguss set out to his homeworld of Agravar at the borders of Wild Space, and dethroned and murdered the rulers of Agravar and its secret society, claiming the title of Shadow King as his own. Morguss' murder of the rulers of Agravar worried those of the Hutt Empire, forcing the Hutt rulers of the Empire and those of the Cult families to construct a plot against the powerful Hutt Priest. After a failed assassination plot against the Agravaran ruler, Morguss set out to destroy the Hutt species and their vast empire. However, a number of Hutt Cultists and Priests — which included the Cult families — still loyal to the Empire used ancient and forbidden Huttese spells against Morguss and his followers, destroying the worshippers and the physical form of the "Shadow of Varl." Shortly after the destruction of his body, the Hutts entrapped Morguss' soul inside a containment sphere and buried it within the walls of the Tomb of the Ancients on Varl, along with the bodies of his followers. Thousands of years after the destruction of the Cult of Varl, Hutt philosophers and miners of the Hutt Cartel continued to excavate the ruins of the ancient Fortiure clan and accidentally discovered the crypt of Morguss and his followers. Eventually, the philosophers brought the Cultists back to life and were subsequently killed by them, alarming the Hutt Grand Council. Months after the tomb was excavated, Morguss' nephew, Miraaka, reanimated Morguss' body, allowing his soul to take control of it. After news had reached to the council that Miraaka was sighted near the Rudoshk Ruins on Varl, they sent a team of soldiers led by the Great Hutt Champio to destroy him and the remaining cultists. However, before Miraaka could be killed, Morguss appeared, alive and stronger than before, and attacked the soldiers. He then used the Force to disappear from the planet with Miraaka and the remaining cultists. The Shadow of Varl continued to attack key locations of Hutt Space, such as Inq Hutta and Kor Fortiure, and destroy military strongholds, such as Castle Yulo. During the final battle of the Shadow Conflict, Morguss was ultimately killed by the Great Hutt Champio, with the help of Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb's war droids and Kraug. Biography Early life Born thousands of years prior to the Hutt Cataclysms of 15,000 BBY, Morguss was born into the royal family of Agravar and taken as a member of the secretive Order of Agravar at the age of two, like most of his species. Morguss' Return Unearthing , Morguss' nephew.]] Around 3,631 BBY, several weeks after the Pawa Crisis, the Hutt Cartel started excavating the ruins of the Ancients. During their excavation, Huttese archaeologists unearthed Morguss' nephew, Miraaka, and his apprentices. The archaeologists soon came under Miraaka's spell, until he killed them, drawing the little amount of the Force from their bodies to empower himself. He soon was able to revive Morguss, restoring his body with the help of the Vuana, a newly discovered species that rose from the surface of Varl shortly after the Hutt Cataclysms, being found to be highly reliant on the radioactive levels on their homeworld to live. Battle of Dragona Final Defeat Personality and traits Powers and abilities Force abilities Morguss, like the rest of his species, was strong in the Force and was inducted into the force-sensitive Order of Agravar. However, Morguss' proved to be more powerful than any other Agravaran and could manipulate the Force to allow him to travel almost anywhere, much like the s, as well as conjure weapons and other objects, such as the Saber of Darkness. Morguss was also able to use the Force to appear as a dark mist or a shadow and speak to others even after his body was destroyed. Lightsaber abilities Possessions Morguss possessed a large number of items from Varl and Agravar, including: the Shadow Blade, a Shadow Mask, and the Crown of Hestilic. Among his his possessions was a Varlonan dragon, of which he kept as a pet and a riding mount. He also took a large Excrusat spider egg nest from their homeworld during his control of Agravar, using them as pets and hunters. Behind the scenes Morguss first appeared in the Star Wars: Hutts: Cult of Varl, which had been simultaneously sold with Hutts: Cult of Varl if Star Wars: Hutts players pre-ordered the game expansion by or one month prior to it was released. The comic book was also sold in stores a month after the video game expansion appeared online for those who could not afford the game or the internet. He later appeared in Hutts: Shadow of Varl, which, if pre-ordered two weeks or more before it was released via phone or internet, then the reciever would get a code to enter on the official Star Wars: Hutts website and would recieve the Vengenance of Pawa and Rise of Morguss digital expansions for free one month before the latter's release. Like the Cult of Varl comic book, Shadow of Varl was also released in stores post-expansion release for those who could not afford the game or the internet. Also, in the Rise of Morguss digital expansion, players who bought it — pre- or post-digital release — would recieve a statue titled: "Morguss, Shadow of Varl," and "Agravaran gear." Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Cult of Varl'' *Hutts: Cult of Varl'' *Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of Morguss'' *''Hutts: Shadow of Varl'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: New Alliances'' Sources * * * * * Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Cult of Varl individuals Category:Members of the Order of Agravar Category:Shadow Masters Category:Hutt Priests Category:Agravarans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Males